Serenity's Choice
by Philosophical Sphinx
Summary: Chapter 4 has been released.“ Beer! Beer?... What were you thinking Quatre?” Want to read on... Review and chapter 5 will be up... GWSMLB..
1. Prologue

**Serenity's Choice**

_By: Philosophical Sphinx_**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Gundam Wing" or "Sailor Moon" or even the "Labyrinth" or even "Dragon Lance"

WARNING CONTENTS UNDER PRESSURE MAY DESTROY BE WARNED CONTENTS ARE RATED M. If you are underage turn back now before it is to late...

This is a standard disclaimer. The Characters of this story do not belong to me except one or two random original characters. But my muse sent this story into my warped mind one night. The characters would also otherwise not be sent into this Situation... Please read and review and ENJOY...

**Chapter 1**

**_Prologue_

* * *

**

" Yes, King Alexander..." Queen Serenity of the Moon sighed, while talking with the Goblin King.

" This, Madam, will bring peace to our lands." King Alexander said again. " All of these years since the time of our forefathers, we have been at war... All I am offering is a chance at peace." The King stopped and waited for the queen to reply.

" So You want my only daughter, Princess Serenity, to marry you only son, Prince Jareth." The Queen replied while deep in thought.

"Exactly,.." King Alexander sighed. " If we unite them in marriage, then we will finally be at peace."

"That is not a bad idea," the queen sighed after thinking it over. "Agreed for the sake of Peace..."

" It is settled then," King Alexander said as he knelt down to kiss the queen's hand. " When your daughter turns eighteen, she shall marry my son."

"Agreed," Queen Serenity said, "That gives her one year."

" See you then," The Goblin King sighed, before he vanished.

* * *

_TEN MONTHS LATER:_

Serenity was perplexed. She knew that once again a new stream of suitors would be there again this evening and she wanted nothing to do with them. But what she had just been told was too much.

" What the Hell!..." Princess Serenity screamed. "Are we not at war with them?" She asked her mother, shaken. "Why must I marry the Goblin Prince." she started. "That is so gross..."

"I know dear," The queen sighed, hugging her daughter. " The whole arrangement was set up so that we can finally have a way to end the war."

"But... But... the Goblin Prince." Princess Serenity wept. " Why do I have to marry a goblin?"

" He is not a goblin,Serenity dear," The queen sighed, " He is called thus because the majority of his Kingdom's population is goblins, that is all."

" Still I enjoyed life as a bachelorette, " the Princess sighed.

" Well get ready for tonight's ball dear," the queen said changing the subject. " You know that no member of the royal family has ever been single." The queen said as she got up to leave.

" What about you?"...

Serenity looked over at her daughter. " I married your father, when I was 15." she began. " I am not single... I am a widow... That's different." she hugged her daughter. " Remember your father died five years ago when we had to go to war against the Kingdom of Kyrnn."

" Oh yeah, sorry I brought it up, mother," Princess Serenity sighed.

" It's okay," the queen sighed. "I will leave You now to prepare for the ball." Before her daughter could say anything else, she vanished from the room.

* * *

_Later On_: 

The Queen and her daughter, took their seats in the ballroom. Royalty from all over the galaxy arrived and had already begun to dance. Many of them suitors from various kingdoms. Most of them were thought to be after her crown.

"Announcing King Theodore, and Prince Endymion of Earth." The steward declared to the room.

"Who in the world?" Princess Serenity asked. " I do not remember there ever being a prince in the Earth kingdom," she looked questioningly at her mother. Not even realizing that she was not doing so through the bond she used quite often.

" Serenity to talk like that here ... use your telepathy... He has been in hiding on Earth, by orders of his father to train in the case of a war." Her mother hissed warningly.

" Ohh, I see," Princess Serenity said confused. "Sorry" ...

"Princess, may I have the honor of a dance?..." Prince Endymion asked as he bowed before her throne.

Serenity looked at him with disgust, then looked over at her mother.

Go on and just dance with him

But...

No buts dear, be nice to the guests

Serenity grumbled but got up when the prince grabbed her hand.

" Hey there beautiful," he whispered to her ear. "You dance so gracefully, so divine."

Serenity did not say a word, she was angered by Endymion's nonstop flattery. Will he ever shut the fuck up, honestly, I know about my looks, I do not need him to tell me every second. Serenity looked up at him forcing a smile, and noticed that he looked down at her as if he was under a spell.

"Darling Princess can't I at least hear your angelic voice." Endymion sighed. " I feel drawn to everything else about you."

"Of course," Serenity whispered trying to remove the anger from her tone. Damn it, will this retard ever shut up, I am about to put my fist in his mouth, He is so fuckin stupid.

SERENITY!..

Oops! Serenity realized that her mother was still reading her thoughts. Sorry mother..

"Darling, is something on your mind?" Endymion asked her when he noticed that she had not been paying any attention to him.

Serenity was not in the best of moods. This is something that most suitors had come to know. She hated to be thrown pampering compliments. Growing up she was taught combat and how to lead a country not how to be treated by a boy that led a country.

"Oh no not at all," Serenity pretended to laugh.I am glad that Earthlings can not read anyone's mind's but their own... "How come you decided to come to my ball?" She asked Endymion to distract him, changing the subject.

" My father said that it was time that I go and find the one to be my queen," he replied. " Are you available by any chance?"

Serenity looked at him stunned. Oh Shit "Forget that I asked." she sighed. " Can we stop dancing for a while, my feet have both fallen asleep?.." She asked.

" Of course, love," Endymion sighed.

Serenity excused herself and walked out of the room into the balcony.

Great first I get engaged, and next a suitor decides to show up... when will the torture end. she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see, and groaned when she realized that Prince Endymion had followed her.

" Princess are you okay?" he asked her.

" Yes, I just need to sit down." Serenity said while trying not to snap.

"May I escort you," Endymion asked eagerly.

" That will not be necessary," Serenity sighed. " I can manage just fine on my own." With that Princess Serenity used her power to teleport back into the Ballroom.

Oh, she is so... playing hard to get Endymion stared over to where Princess Serenity had just stood.I think I may have just found my queen.

* * *

Darling, are you okay The Queen looked over as her daughter teleported back to her throne. 

Yes mother, and at the same time annoyed, that annoying Earth Prince is a suitor, and he seems to have fallen in love with me Princess Serenity looked up at her mother, a look of anger in her eyes.

I was not planning on announcing the arrangement for another two months on the day of the ball on your eighteenth birthday ..

What will we do with that blasted prince until then?

You will have to figure that out for yourself

The Queen suddenly glanced a few feet away from her daughter.

Princess Serenity looked into her mother's eyes and realizes that Prince Endymion had returned to the ballroom. May I retire to my chambers early?

The Queen nodded to her daughter understandingly.

The Prince was walking towards the princess' throne just as she teleported to her chambers.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Well I warned you so what do you think if you want to read more I will post Chapter 2 after a few reviews are posted, and Do not flame me my muse hates it And can go very crazy so just tell my what you liked about it. This story has a lot more to it. I wrote it months ago and its back up in a new revised revamped form. Please tell me what you think, go ahead and review. 

Thank You...

_Sphinx_


	2. To Get Away Or Be followed

_**Serenity's Choice**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_By Philosophical Sphinx  
_

_**Note **: Disclaimer is the same as in chapter one and will remain the same for all chapters. I find it annoying to have to repeat it so if you need to see it go back to chapter 1. So here is the next installment. the story will get crazier and crazier. Enjoy...

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2**  
To Get Away Or Be Followed

* * *

_

_"_ You are so lucky Serenity," Princess Rei of Mars sighed, while she tacked up her red roan mare. " The Earth Prince was all over you at last nights ball."

" Rei you can have him," Princess Serenity sighed as she tacked up her dapple gray filly. " he was too annoying that jerk..., he would not even give me any privacy."

" Serenity, you do realize that as the heir to the throne many suitors will come whithin the next year to seek your hand." Princess Ami sighed . She had already tacked up her blue roan mare.

And I really do not care for dealing with any suitors now! Serenity said to herself while working with her horse.

" Ami! ...don't get her started, they will be after all of us... we should enjoy the single life while we still can." Princess Makoto sighed, as she got into the saddle of her bay filly.

I have a feeling that a good portion of them could also be there for her crown." Minako added. "Our role as princesses gives us less of a chance with suitors only because she is the crown princess. "

"Yes I can see how that would be since she does out rank us." Ami agreed.

"Hey cool it." Serenity pouted. "You know how much I hate it when you talk of me as If I am not here, while I am standing in front of you."

" Yeah Ami, I agree with Makoto." Princess Minako of Venus sighed. She was still grooming her liver chestnut mare. " That Prince Endymion was kinda cute though..." She said dreamily.

" Jeez Minako, I do not want anything to do with that creepy jerk." Serenity snapped.

" Okay Okay Don't get mad." Makoto said backing off.

" Ready to go riding girls?" Rei said, realizing it was actually best to change the subject.

" Yes," the rest of the group replied. They mounted their horses and hit the surrounding trails.

* * *

_An Hour Later_: 

The girls took to the trails in silence. They knew not to get the High Princess in an annoyed mood.

" Hey look you guys, a new fallen tree, come on, shall we jump it?" Makoto called to the group, when she looked ahead and spotted the fallen plant. She knew that it would keep their minds at least somewhat preoccupied.

It was Makoto's unofficial job anyway search around for obsticles to improve the teams riding skills.

The girls were relieved to have something to do. They nodded when they saw the tree. It was always a fun game for them to compete in the various trails around the palace gardens.

Makoto led the group forward and they then took turns jumping it to reach the opposite trail.

" Well what do we have here it looks like you girls are having fun." came a cool voice.

Serenity almost lost her stirrups when she realized who spoke. Go away, Damn you jerk ..quit following me...

The princesses all looked up to see to find that Prince Endymion had followed them out, riding the white stallion that looked suspiciously like the one that she remembered her father riding years before. You fuckin jerk ..nobody but me and my mother is allowed to work that horse Serenity looked ready to strangle him.

Minako saw her death glare and decided to walk her horse closer to the mysterious Prince. " And what do you think you are doing out on the palace trails?" She questioned in a flirtatious way.

" I thought that I should personally take responsibility for accompanying all of you lovely ladies in this dangerous wilderness." Endymion said in a proud tone.

" Oh great, not this," Serenity grumbled under her breath, out of his ear shot. " retard... we can fend for ourselves thank you very much..., I have ridden these woods since I was two years old."

" Oh wow... how thoughtful" Minako sighed. She had the dreamy look back on her face.

"Sure you can ..handsome," Rei sighed, hypnotized by the prince's arrogance.

" Rei?...Minako?..., How could you!..." Serenity whimpered. " Oh well I did not feel like going riding anyway." She looked back at Makoto and Ami. "If you all still want to hit the trail, I will have to go back to the stable, I forgot that I have stuff to do." Serenity yelled over to them as she pushed her horse forward to gallop towards the palace.

* * *

That was close Serenity sighed, out of breath from her horse's fast gait she told her filly to stop near a creek. That Blasted Prince is getting on my nerves. She loosened the reins to let the horse have a drink of water. 

Suddenly she heard the hoof prints of a single horse in the distance.

Crap...Serenity turned in her saddle to see Endymion galloping towards her. Damn... will he ever leave me alone...

" There you are My Lady," Endymion said in a relieved tone, as he approached her. " Why did you leave so suddenly?"

" My head is throbbing with a headache." Serenity groaned. Turning away from him.

"You should know better than to ride without a chaperone!.." he scolded.

" Don't you dare scold me..." Serenity growled losing her temper. "I have ridden in these woods, these trails longer than you, I know what I am doing."

" Serenity please...," Endymion began to say." You do not know what you are talking about..."

" I do not need a chaperone, I am headed back to the castle, you need not to follow me..." Serenity snapped. She grabbed the reins and teleported herself and her horse far away from the prince.

* * *

_Short Time Later _

_Early Evening_:

Serenity looked off her balcony. " Why won't he just leave me alone?"

" I don't know Serenity, why won;t he?" asked a familiar voice.

Serenity looked over to see Princess Michiru of Neptune leaning on a chair. " Hey Michiru."

"Men are so mysterious." She added. "It confuses even me as they never seem to be at a readable level." Michiru continued.

" Well every time I turn around he is nearby and he will not leave me alone." Serenity stated. " He refuses to give me privacy."

"Men that don't respect privacy should be sent to another galaxy, where they would be forced to deal with each other." Michiru agreed.

" Huh," Serenity questioned before she got the joke, they both laughed. Michiru always tried to lighten the mood when someone was upset. She was also famous for her jokes about the men and there fighting while the women enjoyed the spectacle.

" That freakin Earth Prince Endymion, should learn that we are not inferior." Michiru continued. " If only he would realize that we are not helpless little fools."

" Yeah," Serenity sighed, " And I am running out of ways to avoid him. "

" You will think of something ," came another familiar voice. " Don't give up."

Serenity and Michiru watched as Princess Haruka of Uranus materialized into the room. "Hey, Haruka..." they greeted.

"Men are quite inferior if you could compare them to us."

Serenity had a bad feeling that she knew what was coming.

" Hey..." She smiled before asking, " Serenity, do you know how many suitors I have had to face?..."

Serenity shook her head.

" Here we go again..." Michiru sighed shaking her head in mock annoyance.

"At least I fought with them to scare them off..." Haruka snapped.

Serenity smiled at the usual bickering between them. Then suddenly she looked up when she heard. Serenity gather the group and don't be late for dinner... The telepathic message her mother always sent, when the cook announced that the food was prepared.

Realizing what time it was she spoke up. " Uh, Guys I Think dinner should be ready, we had better go down to the dinning hall." she said ending their little argument.

The duo agreed and they all teleported from the room.

**To Be Continued **

* * *

**Authors Note**: Umm okay last time this was up there were a total of 10 reviews within the first week. Come on people the hit counter said 45 people have hit the story, lets be nice okay. This version will be different from the original as it has been cut down and edited to allow for it to be suitable for younger readers. Any ways as a reminder this is a triple crossover. It contains not only SM and GW but also Labyrinth. This story is pre typed as I wrote it several years ago, but will be released as I go through and break down each chapter and edit it bare. I will place up the next chapter only after I see that there really are other readers of this still. All you have to do is review and Than I will place up the next one for your enjoyment. Later 

_Sphinx_


	3. Unwanted Courtship

**Serenity's Choice**

_By Philosophical Sphinx  
_

**Note: The same Disclaimer Applies Here

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
**_Unwanted Courtship_

* * *

Princess Serenity took her chair beside her mother at the dining table. Next to her was supposed to be Princess Ami, with the other girls in the order of the their planets surrounding that side of the table. All other guests were to sit at the other side or at adjoining tables as was the custom. However, when Serenity looked over at Ami's chair she saw an annoying face look back at her. Mother that chair belongs to the Princess of Mercury she was annoyed. 

It is only for today... I hope ... her mother sighed. He got here before the court did and took her seat... we will just have to deal with it. she frowned. He is just a suitor after all.

Why the hell is the bastard still here... of all the men in this court... He should be fed to a dragon... Serenity looked over at Ami, who shrugged her shoulders. Oh Fuckin great, Why me

Endymion got up and moved Serenity's chair ," Welcome to dinner, my lady," he said as she sat down and he moved the chair back into place.

Just sit down and shut up, creep Princess Serenity was becoming more unhappy.

"Are you feeling okay?" Endymion asked, a look of concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Serenity said coldly Just go away

Soon plates of chicken were placed in front of everyone. Serenity only picked at her food.

"Are you sure that you are feeling alright?" Endymion asked again.

" I am Fine, I said," Serenity snapped.

There was silence to the end of dinner, then Serenity excused herself to retire in her chambers.

* * *

'Damn it, I really hate that guy, I can't stand being treated like that! He is so immature...' Serenity sighed as she finished putting on her nightgown. That Idiot is so pathetic I would hate to see how my fiancee is... She walked through her corridor and entered her bed chamber. 

" Well here you are princess, I have been waiting for you..." came a voice.

Princess Serenity gasped as she looked over to see Prince Endymion sitting on top of her bed. How in the world" How did you get in here!..." Serenity demanded. " Nobody is allowed in this chamber!"

" Why Serenity, my dear, I told your servants that I had to speak with you privately" Prince Endymion said sounding innoscent.

" So Spill," Serenity snapped in her irritated tone. " I do not like having anyone in my room this late into the night...and you are no exception...Spill it and leave!..."

" Why my darling... do you continue to play this game of cat and mouse...I am slowly growing tired of it!..." Endymion demanded.

Serenity looked at him in shock. " What game!.. What are you talking about Asshole..." She screamed in a confused yet angered tone. " You are the confused one... I am very serious in my training as a Princess, and I do not have time to play foolish games!"

She shrieked angrily.

"Princess I am the only man that has come for your hand... Think of that... Nobody cares for you or you would be engaged by now...You have to marry soon and I am here so I am the only one available for you... I have more power than you ever will.. Get it in your little brain blondy... You are mine wheither you like it or not and I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing stands in my way.." Endymion snapped angrilly at her jumping off of her bed.

Serenity looked over at him in shock. Damn this weirdo is really an idiot. "Let me tell you something... Prince Endymion... I have better things to then go off and marry foolish earthling princes like you!..." She fumed in defense.

"Don't make me laugh.." he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Stay away from me.." Serenity looked into his eyes to see a look of maddening lust in his eyes and summoned her power. "You will never have me!" she snapped as she pulled away from his grip and made a split decision. She Teleported from her room.

* * *

"Hotaru do you mind if I spend the night in your chambers?" 

Princess Hotaru of Saturn looked over from her vanity to see Princess Serenity materialize before her. " Sure Serenity," She said putting down her brush. " Is there a problem?"

" Thanks buddy," Serenity sighed relaxing in a nearby chair. " yes there is major problem... part of which is that that prince..."

" I presume you mean Endymion of the Earth," Hotaru said with interest.

"The same freak..." Serenity continued. " You would not believe that jerk's latest stunt."

"Well what did the bastard do?"

"He... he ... followed me into my bedchamber..." Serenity said angrily... He insisted that I was the chosen one to be his bride."

" Jeez..," Hotaru said realizing what Serenity had ment, " That guy as a total loony, and still... well we all know that Rei seems to like him..."

" Rei can have him," Serenity snapped. " Nobody seems to realize what I am going through.." She continued in a depressed tone.

"Everybody suffers in some way that nobody seems to understand or even notice..." Hotaru sighed hugging Serenity. "You know what? Haruka and Michiru were getting bad vibes from him at dinner. There is something strange about him, they said they would look after him." She said remembering earlier.

"That's true," Serenity sighed "You know there has got to be something about him the way he acts around me." Serenity was deep in thought. " Hotaru? can.. um can you keep a secret?..."

Hotaru looked over and saw the pain and confusion in her friend's eyes. " Sure Serenity," she continued to comfort her friend. Have I ever let you down? You know that you can count on me for anything, especially if you need someone to listen."

" Thanks Hotaru," Serenity sighed. " this could wind up a long story..."

" Well go on..." Hotaru urged.

" Well it goes like this...You know why my birthday ball will be one week early this year..." Serenity started.

" We were told that you would pick the suitor that from the many that will come to marry you on your birthday." Hotaru said remembering a talk she had earlier with the queen.

"Well it is not really quite like that...You see on that day we are to announce an arranged marriage that is to take place between me and the Prince of the Kingdom Underground found in the eastern nebula, Jareth."

"The goblin kingdom? but I thought that we were at war with them?"

" We were but this arrangement was made to end the war."

"Oh." Hotaru said in a sliightly stunned voice.

" My mother arranged it with King Alexander a year ago, I only found out a couple weeks ago."

" Wow, no wonder you have been acting upset a lot, to have to deal with a deranged suitor and an arranged marriage. So Prince Jareth is the one that you will marry on your birthday." Hotaru sighed.

Serenity nodded close to tears.

"That is a serious dilema." Hotaru said hugging her friend again. " I wish I could help, but I would not know what to do..."

" Yeah, I feel like I am screwed." Serenity cried in her friend's embrace.

" Maybe if you talked with Setsuna. " Hotaru began. " Oh forget it she may not be able to help either."

" Huh," Serenity sighed deep in thought. " I suppose you are right, I wish I knew what I could do."

" Damn it she escaped again!" Endymion groaned as he looked at where he had Serenity moments before. "My father will not like this."

* * *

He looked over at Serenity's vanity. " Pharoah 90 will not be pleased." 

Suddenly a light flashed on the mirror and his father's face appeared. " Endymion have you gotten her yet!" he growled at him.

"Sorry father, She has been avoiding me, but I promise that I will have her by the birthday ball." He said quickly.

" Do not fail me. It is becoming harder to hide from that brat of a prince, Jareth. He is on my tail again. With the power of the Silver Millenium I shall control the universe."

"It will be done, father." Endymion continued.

" Very well do not fail me, I shall return for the birthday ball." The image vanished from the mirror.

" I will not fail you father." Endymion said as he watched the vision vanish.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** And the dark force is revealed, . to answer some questions yes there is a reason that the story is in the gundamwing/sailormoon crossover section my answer : You will learn why in the next few chapters... That is of course if you stay tuned. Most questions should be answered also by the chapers summary Still to come much more. Crazy isn't it. I should have chapter 4 posted after another couple reviews. But please... please review asap to tell me what you think.. :Smiles: Hehheh.. Till next time... 

_Sphinx_


	4. The Ball

**Serenity's Choice  
Chapter 4  
_ The Ball_**_  
By Philosophical Sphinx_

**Disclaimer: The Same disclaimer as the other chapters applies here.

* * *

**

_Two months Later..._

The Prince was alone with his father in the Kings' chambers. There was nothing in site that he could throw or kick without pain.

" Huh, what do you mean I'm getting married in a week!" Prince Jareth screamed. " I have been gone on an expedition for the past year for the purpose of killing that blasted Pharaoh 90 only to be summoned home to marry!" He snapped at his father. "The enemy is still on the loose... WHY?"

" It was the only thing I could think of to bring us to peace with the Moon Kingdom, young Jareth," his father sighed. "You do realize that I have found no use to the rivalry we have had with the Silver Millennium, I do not even know why we have been at war with them for centuries anyway and Besides Pharaoh 90 is also their enemy not just ours, who knows he may be planning an attack there soon and so we could help the Moon Kingdom for a change..."

" I suppose, but what have I got to do with it?" Prince Jareth asked in an annoyed tone.

" The Kingdom has a princess that turns 18 in a week. Her Birthday Ball is tonight. Her name is Serenity and she is highly considered the most beautiful princess in the universe..."

" Father!." Jareth complained. " I do not have time for such foolish things..."

The king watched his son, knowing how much he really did not want to deal with such things. He purposefully told him in a room that could not be destroyed in the Prince's anger.

" For the sake of peace I am forcing you to do this... This girl you should easily fall for. You will know her when you see her tonight, and the arrangement will be announced." King Alexander looked down at his son. " You are only 20 years old Jareth. Gees, I confess not all marriages are done for love, but look you have got to do this, for peace..."

" I still am not very keen on the Idea..." Prince Jareth sighed in deep thought.

" I married your mother at 18, the time has come for you to go and settle down." The King snapped.

" Dad," Jareth began.

" Jareth, it's your turn. Since your mother was killed by Pharaoh 90, five years ago, I have not felt up to doing anything anymore." His father continued. "I do not know much longer I can last as king."

" Dad, do not say that." Jareth pleaded in an upset tone.

" Son, go get ready for that ball." King Alexander ordered. " I know that though you may not like the Idea now, you will change your mind tonight, hey I have a feeling that it will be love at first sight." he laughed trying to cheer up his son.

" Very well," Jareth sighed, realizing he could not argue with his father.' Ah man, only a few short hours of freedom' He thought as he vanished from the room.

* * *

" Are you okay Serenity?" Ami asked when she saw the depression on her friend's face. 

" I do not know!" Serenity sighed. "These past few month's have been nothing but torture," she complained while Minako brushed her hair.

" Things might get better," Minako said without thinking, "Since tonight you have to pick a suitor, why don't you pick that hottie of an Earth Prince."

Everyone in the room looked at Her in shook. "Minako!" they yelled in unison.

" Minako, the Queen said we should be supportive not suggestive..." Rei scolded.

" Oh You, Rei your just saying that because you want Endymion for yourself." Minako countered.

Rei blushed deeply.

Serenity shook her head. " Minako, Rei is right, mother wants you all to support me as my brain is now in overload. Besides I have my reasons as to why I must not chose to marry Endymion, reasons in which I can not tell you now."

" Why?" Makoto asked curious to find out.

" I am afraid that you all must wait until the ball to find out." Serenity said in a tone that ordered case closed.

" Ohhh," The other girls sighed in unison.

" Serenity, did you decide on a dress?" Michiru asked changing the subject as she glanced over at the heaping pile of gowns sprawled over Serenity's bed.

"Yep," Serenity smiled. She walked over to her bed and picked up a brand new long silver gown made of the purest silk and covered in a beautiful design of diamonds.

" Beautiful," the whole room whistled.

* * *

_Some Two Thousand Years In the Future:_

" Come on Duo, cheer up already..." Quatre said in a cheery tone.

" Can somebody explain whose wise-aleck idea it was to move us and the gundams to this Earth base!" Wu Fei grumbled.

" What is with the somber mode." Heero said as he entered the room.

" What are we supposed to do." Wu Fei snapped, " The colonies are at peace, what use do we have for our gundams."

" Come on everyone, cheer up," Quatre continued. " We are still training we may be needed again."

" If Relina can help in then we will not have anymore war." Heero concluded.

" What will we do now anyway that last battle had wrecked half of the gundams and they should not be completely fixed for a while." Duo sighed.

" Hey cheer up, don't make me take drastic measures." Quatre said again.

" Drastic measures, shut up, Quatre." Trowa groaned.

" That's it, I will be back momentarily." Quatre snapped annoyed, stalking from the room.

" Gees what is his problem!" Duo said in a surprised tone.

" Who knows, who cares..." Heero finished.

" He does not know what to do at our little gatherings..." Trowa said rolling his eyes.

" We don't even know what to do anymore..." Wu Fei broke in.

" True..." Duo sighed.

" Hey, Duo, what in the world has been on your mind lately Heero noted. " I do not remember you ever being this secluded."

Duo who was sitting in a corner of the room, by himself, just shrugged his shoulders. ' Something has been missing but I don't know what.'

" Yeah Duo, what has been with you lately?" Trowa asked. Though he knew he would not get an answer.

" Here is something that should cheer you up." Called a voice entering the room. Everyone looked up to see Quatre return to the room holding what looked like a few cases of...

" Beer! Beer?... What the hell were you thinking Quatre?" Trowa sighed at the sight.

" Hey come on you might feel better..." Quatre defended. " Here Duo." He called tossing a can across to his friend.

Duo caught it and nodded.

Quatre passed cans around the room until everyone else had one before grabbing a can for himself. " Come on you guys partying should cheer anyone up.

After about five to six beers each the group finally hit party mode.

" Ya know buddy I was wrong about you..." Trowa sighed grabbing still another beer.

Quatre looked smug "See I told yaw."

Heero looked over to see Duo was still in his depressed mode. " Hey buddy what's wrong with you?"

Duo continued to keep to himself.

" Duo probably needs to get laid." Trowa said out of nowhere.

The room burst into laughter.

Duo only rolled his eyes.

" Hey I found something else that we can work with..." Quatre said as he dashed from the room again. Moments later he came back with a battered old box.

" What the hell is in there?" Heero said a little confused.

" It is called a Ouija board." Quatre said pulling the board from the box.

" I found it in an old storeroom.

" I have heard of those..." Trowa said with interest. " I thought they were all destroyed centuries ago."

" Well, I found this one so there may be a few still around." Quatre said happily.

" How do you play with it?" Heero asked.

" The instructions say to place both hands on this piece here and keep it steady over the board as you ask a question, then the piece should move over the board on it's own to spell the answer." Quatre said holding a triangular object he took from the box.

" I do not believe in such pathetic garbage," Wu Fei said in disgust.

" Well who asked you opinion!" Quatre countered.

" Let's see how it works..." Trowa said out of curiosity.

Quatre laid out the board. "Here try it." he said getting out of the way so Trowa had access to the board.

" What will you ask it?" Heero questioned.

Trowa took the triangle and held it steady over the board. " Will the gundams see another war?" He asked. The piece did not move. It's broken, maybe I should fool them He moved the piece to an N then an O. " Oh darn he said letting go of the triangle.

" Did you move it or did it move itself?" Wu Fei said.

" Uhhhmm" Trowa started to say then gasped. The piece had started to move on it's own.

" Holy..." Quatre started as the saw the triangle begin to spell the words WITHIN A WEEK.

The whole room went silent.

" Yeah I spelled NO but as you can see I did not do this message." Trowa confessed.

" We must really be drunk" Heero said bewildered.

Wu Fei was at a loss for words.

" I guess we should start training again." Heero said again.

The others nodded.

" Wow it really does work..." Quatre announced. " Very cool does anyone else have a question?" He looked around the room.

Trowa looked over to see Duo continue his somber mode. " You know Duo really needs to get laid."

Heero looked over at Duo and nodded. " Anything to get him out of this weird mood."

Trowa looked at the board touching the Triangle and asked. " Will Duo find a dream girl to work dirty with?" He carefully chose his words smiling the whole time.

Duo looked over at him "Please do not involve me in this he said as he looked from Trowa to the board.

The Triangle moved again this time spelling** LOOK FOR THE SILVER HAIRED GIRL IN THE SILVER DRESS**.

Duo read the message. " What the?" he was in shock.

" Wow that must mean the answer is yes, way to go Duo buddy..." Heero said patting his back.

" I still do not believe in such nonsense." Wu Fei grunted.

" Come on anything that can do that must be real..." Quatre said defensively though he was also in shock from the last message.

" Well Duo, what do you think?" Heero asked.

Duo just sat there in shock.

* * *

_Back in the Past:_

" Serenity remember what I told you." The Queen sighed, looking over at her daughter. They were seated at their Thrones watching the Ball begin.

" Announcing, King Theodore and Prince Endymion of Earth."

" Shit," Serenity sighed under her breath. " I do not need to deal with his Stupidity today." Serenity gripped her facemask so tightly it could have crumbled in her hand.

Prince Endymion walked over to Princess Serenity, not even bothering to bow. " My Lady, may I ask..." He began to say.

Princess Serenity did not even bother to look at him.

" Announcing King Alexander and Prince Jareth of the Goblin Nebula Kingdom"

Princess Serenity began to swear under her breath, keeping her eyes on the floor as she held the mask to her face.

King Alexander and his son walked over to Princess Serenity and her mother.

Jareth just looked at the floor as he held onto his own mask.

' Why in the world am I here, I don't want to be here?' He felt his father grab his arm and push him down making him kneel next to his father who was already bowing to the queen.

" My Lady, I thank you for allowing us to come to such a special occasion." He said in respect knowing that he could not reveal to the whole court what the intentions that he and the queen really had.

' Well I guess I will have to pretend I am having fun. For dad's sake anyway...' Jareth thought to himself.

Serenity nodded her acknowledgment and the two men before her rose to their feet. She continued to keep her eyes on the floor. She knew that he too would be wearing a mask, for it was a Masquerade Ball, but she did not want to do anything but stare at the floor.

" Princess may I have this dance?" Jareth forced himself to ask, as he felt his father punch him in the ribs...' Ouch' he thought as he held out his free hand.

Not to be rude Serenity nodded and held out her hand. She continued to stare at the floor.

* * *

Prince Endymion leaned against a pillar, staring angrily over to Jareth. He knew that his father was doing the same. 

" Damn it what are they doing here, they are enemies to the court of the silver millennium..." King Theodore snapped in a tone so that only his son could here. " I have been trying to find ways of getting rid of that stupid prince for over a year"

" You killed his mother..." Endymion groaned in the same tone.

" She was one of my best spies, back in the day, when she disappeared and stopped contact I thought her to be dead. When I found her five years ago I learned she became a traitor marrying that stupid king. The punishment for traitors is death, not my fault..." Theodore snapped.

" Fine don't take it out on me! My mind is a little preoccupied."

Endymion pointed to the area where Serenity and Jareth were dancing.

" If we are going to take over the kingdom you have to be with her..." Theodore sighed in anger.

" I know." Endymion answered equal anger in his voice. ' Who the fuck does that asshole think he is, dancing with my love. That is so pathetic. I should be dancing with her right now. Heck, I should be sleeping with her now as well...' Prince Endymion continued to stare with a scowl on his face.

* * *

" You are an excellent dancer," Jareth breathed without thinking, as they danced across the floor. He then realized that she seemed to dance in her sleep. She had her mind wandering and did not seem to even notice that he was dancing with her. " Are you okay, Princess?" 

She did not answer him.

" Princess?" he asked again.

She suddenly shook her head. " What?. Oh I am sorry." She said trying to hide her depressed tone. " I am sorry, I need to go get some air." She sighed.

Jareth nodded glad for the break.

Serenity excused herself and ran out of the room to an outside balcony. The truth was that she needed a break for the whole day, from her whole life. She could not stand living her life anymore. Without even thinking as she leaned over the railing gasping for breath she summoned the timekeeper. " Princess Setsuna of Pluto," She began, " Guardian of the Gates of Time, Grace me with your presence." Serenity ordered.

" Is something wrong?" came a voice, as Setsuna fainted into view before her. " I am your servant, Princess Serenity," she said bowing down in respect.

" My life is what the problem is..." Serenity sighed still not thinking straight. " I am not ready to marry a total stranger, and I am really getting tired of being followed by a lovesick ding bat."

" Wow," Setsuna sighed hugging her. " Is there something that I can do?"

" Send me away from here," Serenity demanded suddenly not thinking. " Send me away to another time... another place, another life..." She continued close to tears.

" Huh!.", Setsuna asked. " But, Serenity, the arrangement, the wedding... the throne!"

" I do not care for such things right now..." Serenity snapped, " I do not want this life..."

" Serenity," Setsuna pleaded.

" You can not stop me Pluto," Serenity said in a determined tone. " I order you to send me away, destroy my memory, and give me freedom!"

Setsuna knew that orders from The Moon family were orders that she had to obey. 'Maybe She will learn her lesson and ask for me to send her back. This will screw up so much...' Setsuna looked over at Serenity and sadly nodded. " Very well Princess." She motioned with a gloved hand and her Scepter of Time appeared. " To the Future," she said softly, her staff beginning to glow. She pointed it to Serenity who immediately disappeared. ' I hope you know what you have gotten yourself into...' she sighed, looking over to where Princess Serenity had just been standing.

**To Be Continued.

* * *

**

**Authors Note:** Hey there everyone how is it the excitement is building huh...

If you can't already tell the best is yet to come. The goods will start in the next several of chapters...

Come on I know I have you hooked... just go and review and see the next Chapter.

Until next Time...

_Sphinx_


End file.
